


Point

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [224]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirax talks to Wes after Distna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point

**Author's Note:**

> AN: As of the 24th my year long daily writing challenge was finished, so I might be a little slower with posting stories and bits. I don’t want to stop writing though or be too lazy. I really, really appreciate all of the reviews, views, kudos, etc. that I have received in the last year, so I hope no one will stop reading if I post just a little less. It might actually give me more time to devote to the stories that are separate from the short-shorts, and I have a whole list of ideas for those already.

“I wasn’t meant to be a lone survivor.” Wes leaned forward against the viewport, letting his weight rest on his hands, which were flat against the clear material. He imagined that he could feel a slight chill, the cold of space leeching through the transparisteel, but this ship was too well designed for that to actually happen.

Mirax nodded, and he watched her reflection as she stepped closer behind him, “I know. I think Corran would have felt the same way if he had been the only one left. He would have wanted to track down the traitor that gave away the squadron’s position and plans though. He would have wanted justice, or to die trying to find it.”

Wes snorted, “Well, I’m not Corran. What good would it do for the Rogues? Let Intelligence find out what happened, that’s their job and they have more skills than I do at that sort of thing. Corran was the investigator. I’ve always just been a weapon. Point me at something and I’ll shoot it for you.” He shrugged and leaned his forehead against the viewport, between his hands.

“You can’t stay here forever. We’ve already had three packets of orders sent through from Command for you. My father says you can stay, but even he is getting antsy about what the republic is going to do without the Rogues. And he wants revenge on behalf of Wedge, and for my sake as well.” She took a deep breath and reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder, noting how tense he was. “Wes, we also know you well enough to know that sitting on the sidelines while others take charge of the Rogue Squadron legacy isn’t normal. You’re not just a weapon, you are a pilot. You should be out there flying, and soon.”

He stood up straight again, letting his hands drop to his sides, and moving into her touch instead of trying to escape it. “I know. I just can’t stand the thought of being a Rogue if it means that none of my friends are there any longer. It isn’t the same as the time Hobbie and I got the veterans together while Wedge and the others liberated Thyferra. Back then I knew they were in danger, but I knew that they would survive too. Now? I keep asking myself what is the point.”

She nodded again, letting go of him, “I guess the point is to continue on in their honor, because that is what they would want you to do. That is what Wedge would do, or Tycho, or Corran. You can’t give up, Wes. Rogues have never given up, no matter how many were lost, or there never would have been a squad after Yavin.”

Mirax waited until Wes nodded, though it was slow and reluctant, “Okay, now do you want to take a message down here, or come up to the bridge? Princess Organa wants to have a word with you and I was asked to connect a call to her office as soon as you came to your senses.”


End file.
